Hunchback of Notre Dame 2- Rose's story
by AnnaleaseTurner
Summary: A story of Hunchback of Notre Dame 2. With my Character and a few others... Rose gets brought into the story, however instead of the first movie she ends up in the second. Meeting the characters and others, will she change the story and will she return to the human world? Ocs included. Clopin/oc Quasimodo/oc Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (or 1) who is owned by Disney (from the book by Victor Hugo). I do however own my Character Rose. I do not own Victoria who belongs to MonstarzGirl.

A/N-Victoria will be in the next chapter and sorry it's short but I've been rather busy. I'll try to upload more chapters when I get the chance. But for now… Enjoy peeps~

* * *

**Rose's POV**

You all remember the time you were brought into your favorite movie when you wished on your lucky star, don't you? No?! Well that's what happened to me, you see…

It had started off as an ordinary day. Mom was yelling at me to get a move on and to get done with my chores. Yeah I was three at the time and still had to do chores. Sounds bad but it was better than having to stay in my room all the time. So, being eager to please my mom I rushed them slightly. I ended up knocking her vase of flowers over. For my troubles? You guessed it I was sent to my room to think over what I did.

By the time Mom called me it was teatime, I had done my chores after lunch. I was given my tea and then sent back upstairs. I remembered my favourite movie, which was Hunchback of Notre Dame. I made a wish to be in it, I was sick of getting into trouble and getting told off. I quickly fell asleep after my wishing, not feeling the wind that surrounded my sleeping form magicking me away.

When I woke up I saw I was in an alleyway. I looked around and walked along the street wondering where I was. A man who seemed to like purple walked into me, by accident though it seemed. I fell backwards onto my bottom and gave a whimper. Starting to cry I didn't mind being picked up by the man. He held me tight rocking me slightly. "Hush Hush my lovely…" he mutters, taking in my appearance.

My hair was shoulder length and black, making my pale skin stand out slightly. My blue eyes were rather large in my small face and I was quite skinny. Overall quite pretty, though I didn't think so. "Would you like to come with me little one?" he asked me. Sniffling I nodded (well I was young) and he carried me to where he lived. I was surprised into silence it was a Circus. He let me share his caravan until he sorted one out for my own.

I learned quickly how to do the things needed for the circus. I had started off as just a helper, helping with the animals and making sure that Msr. Serouche (Monsieur) got the things he needed on time. This carried on for a few years until I turned 12. I then ended up as Msr. Serouche's onstage helper. When I turned 12 we started to move around places quicker, though we never went to Paris.

8 years later, on the day before my 20th birthday we arrived in Paris to finally see the gates opened to us. Our procession was allowed in. I didn't know that we'd be stopping and showing a little this time and so wasn't in Serouche's 'magic' box. We soon set up the camp. I heard faint callings about the 'Festival of Love' or something like that, my French wasn't 100% plus the callings were quite faint.

I spent some time unpacking my things, after my tent was set up. I wore a white shoulder less blouse with a red over-corset and a dark grey skirt. I had no shoes on but I did have a silver anklet on. I had received it on my 18th birthday, sure it was just to keep me in the circus but it was quite sweet of Msr. Serouche to have got me it anyway.

My black hair had been cut to keep it shoulder length, after all it suited me better. I wasn't as thin as I had been when I was growing up but not fat. I was just right for my height but still had to wear the over-corset to make my curves look slightly more pronounced and my waist a little thinner. My eyesight sometimes went blurry but I still managed to keep going. I soon finished packing and started to work on an act I secretly wanted to do. Not seeing the shadow in my entrance flap.


End file.
